Fang the Sniper
:"Here's a tip for ya: Don't get on my bad side, or you might find a bullet in your back side." Fang the Sniper, born in 1984 as Nack Wellington, is a minor character in the ''Omniverse'' series. He was originally created by Sonic Team. The version by Gilbert Martinez is somewhat different, though inspired by the original. For the purposes of this article, "Nack" and "Fang" will be used interchangeably to represent his name. Fictional Character Biography 'Origins: 1984–2006' Nack Wellington was born on September 29, 1984, in Perth, Western Australia. His ancestry goes back to England at least two generations before him. Nack always was a psychopath. He was inclined to fight other children, and he seemed to lack empathy. He always thought he was better off than other children, even though he was raised exactly like the others. His parents recognized this, thus much of Nack's childhood was spent in counseling. This allowed him to control his inclination to fight, though nothing could be done about his lack of empathy. Nonetheless, he was able to make a pact with himself; "Don't shoot until you've been shot." Nack entered primary school in 1990, moved on to middle school in 1995, and to high school in 1999. He graduated in 2003. Nack moved out of his house in 2005, at the age of 21. From then, he moved to a place near the outskirts of Perth and got a job as a waiter. '2006–2019' On July 21, 2006, a pair of outlaws came into Nack's restaurant. They held Nack at gunpoint and demanded him to give them money. He responded by punching an outlaw in the face and seizing his gun. Still in a state of panic, Nack accidentally shot the outlaw in the face, killing him. The other outlaw immediately fled. Horrified at what he'd done, Nack dropped the gun and fled Australia, taking none of his belongings with him. He stowed away on a cargo ship headed for Seattle, Washington. The ship arrived the next morning. Nack emerged from the ship sleepy and hungry (he hadn't eaten since the previous afternoon). While there, Nack decided to assume a new identity. He took off his name tag to prevent people from knowing his real name, though he kept his work clothes on. He assumed "Fang" as his alias. After converting his money into U.S. Dollars (he had a total of $4,288.99), Fang bought himself a Stetson, a pair of gloves, and a pair of stockings. He later removed his work clothes so he could store them along with his name tag in a safe place. After assuming his new identity, Fang decided to eat breakfast at a local restaurant. He also managed to live in a local apartment complex in Tacoma. In 2007, Fang managed to acquire a green card. From there, he got a job at Pierce Transit as the person who hands out ORCA cards. In 2011, Fang decided to move from Tacoma to University Place. He quit his job at Pierce Transit before the move. In September, he happened across the home of the then-14-year-old Tony Stark, who'd lived in an apartment complex with his family since 2007. Fang originally disliked Stark because he thought he was weak. However, knowing he had nowhere else to go, Fang moved into Stark's home. Fang quickly became a vigilante, eventually acquiring a gun license and buying a gun. He subsequently bought himself a belt with a gun holder. Fang became a member of the Guys soon after his move in. By the time he moved in, Big, Sonic, Gus, and a few others were living with Stark as well. Shortly after Fang moved in with Stark, Wiley and Grissom Stevens moved into Stark's home. Grissom was scared of Fang at first because he feared he would try to hurt him. Fang took advantage of this and proceeded to scare Grissom whenever he could. He made up stories about how he was one of the most dangerous outlaws in the world. The one thing he didn't fabricate was the fact that he killed someone in 2006, though the way Fang described it happening was Fang's own invention. As time went on, Grissom began to indirectly soften up Fang. In 2013, after Ren beat Grissom with Fang as a witness, Fang consoled Grissom. From this point on, Fang grew less hostile towards Grissom. Fang was present for the 2015 Convergence. After the Convergence, Fang became a Secondary Avenger. 'The Infinity War: 2019–2060' Fang took part in the Battle of New York City on January 22, 2019. He mostly used his gun, though he also used the turrets of the Helicarrier during the Battle. Fang was among the Alliance during the Last Battle on May 10, 2060. Category:Characters Category:The Avengers Category:Members of the All's Alliance Category:Secondary Avengers Category:The Guys Category:1980s births Category:1984 births Category:20th Century births Category:2nd Millennium births